


Where else are they going to get a view like that?

by scarletlesbian



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, steve and nat were together in iw and nobody can tell me otherwise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23280979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletlesbian/pseuds/scarletlesbian
Summary: Just a bunch of Steve and Natasha drabblesFollows canon, but Steve and natasha get together on the run + mutual pinning in between aou and ca:cw
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20
Collections: NatashaR





	1. Pining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After aou Natasha visits Clint and gives Nate terrible advice

Pining.

That's what Natasha Romanoff was doing. 

“Word of advice. Never fall in love. It is stupid.“

“Are you trying to destroy my child's hope of love before he's even one.“

“No,“ Natasha stated flatly. “I'm just being realistic.“

“Maybe you could tell him how you feel. Maybe it will feel less stupid then.“ Clint said, taking his son from her arms.

Natasha shook her head. “Or it could be even more stupid and ruin our friendship.“

“Natasha Romanoff. Afraid of rejection.“

Natasha glared at Clint. “Shut up.“


	2. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in infinity war  
> Bruce and natasha talk

“You know it's crazy. It feels like it's only been a day for me.“

“But it hasn't.“ Natasha wished to make it clear that she had moved on.

“And-“

“I know, you've moved on,“ Bruce nodded. “It's okay.“

Natasha nodded politely. “I am glad youre okay though.“

“You and Steve are together, right?“ Bruce asked.

Natasha was taken aback. “How?-“

“He hasn't been able to stop looking over here since we started talking.“

Natasha smiled.


	3. Speak of the devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha is talking to Clint about Steve when Steve shows up.   
> After aou

“I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again. Just tell him how you feel.”

Natasha frowned. She hated that she was talking on the phone with her best friend, about her crush yet here she was. 

“I already told you. He’s too hung up on the past to be with me.”

“Of course he cares about the past, it’s his past!” Clint said. “But maybe if you give him a reason to focus on the present.”

“That sounds pathetic.”

“No its not. What’s pathetic is not wanting to admit your feelings, and instead talking to me about it all day everyday.”

“Hey!” Natasha took slight offense.

“You know I love you Nat, but it’s true.”

Natasha would quip back, but she stopped because there he was.

“Speak of the devil.” Natasha whispered

“Who’s on the phone?” Steve asked. His vibrant blue eyes shone with curiosity. 

“Clint.” Natasha said.

“Not anymore. I gotta go, Laura’s calling me. Tell Steve I said hi.”

“Clint says hi.” Natasha let her hand that held her phone up to her ear fall. She was careful not to break eye contact and show weakness.

“How’s he doing. With the baby?”

“Fine.”

“Well I came to tell you that Wanda is looking for you. She’s in the training room.”

“Well I better go then.” A flirty smile played on her lips as she brushed past Steve and walked out.


	4. I’ll miss you

“You know, you could come with.” 

“Nah. It’s too risky.” Steve’s arms tightened around her. “And it’s only for a few days right?”

Natasha nodded. She was going back to America to visit Clit. It was his and Lila’s birthday, and Natasha was due for a visit. “We could get you a good disguise.”

“No.” Last time I went back to the states, I got caught even with a disguise. “It’s easier for you to blend in because... you’re just less distinguishable.

Natasha dipped an eyebrow. “Were you going to call me short?”

“No.”

“Mmhm.” Natasha was skeptical.

“I’ll miss you.” 

“Yeah you better miss me Rogers.” Natasha rose up for a kiss.


	5. They lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Right after everyone gets snapped Steve doesn’t even notice Natasha behind him

Steve was frozen. They lost. Bucky was gone. Again.

Natasha. Was she okay?

Steve frantically looked around. “Natasha!“

“Im right here.“ Steve felt a hand on his shoulder. Both for comfort and stability as she crouched down next to him.

“We lost.“ Steve's voice broke as he spoke. People were gone, and it was all his fault. He couldn't save them. Not this time.

“Steve.“ At least she was still here. “It's not all your fault. We all lost.“


	6. Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s three in the morning and Natasha is eating breakfast
> 
> Post aou

“What are you doing up?“

Natahsa looked down at her cereal. “Eating breakfast.“

“It's three in the morning Nat.“ Steve noticed her tired eyes.

“So?“ 

“Well. Typically people don't eat breakfast this early.“

“Maybe you're just old fashioned. Don't you know, eating breakfast this early is a new trend.“

“You're not going to old man me out of this one Romanoff. What's wrong?“

“You know it didn't used to be Natasha Romanoff. Did I ever tell you what my real name was? My birth name.“

Steve shook his head.

“Natalia Romanova.“ 

“It's a pretty name.“

“It just reminds me of who I once was. A girl in a terrible line of work that she didn't want to be in, but was too afraid to get out.“

She frowned. “I just wish I stopped and got out before I went too far.“

“But that's not the point. The point is you did get out and you're doing so much better for yourself and the world.“

Natasha gave him a sad smile.

“You're a hero Natasha.“


	7. Old room for an old man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha has a surprise for Steve
> 
> Post aou

“Where are you taking me?“ Steve was blindfolded being led somewhere by Natahsa.

“Just trust me.“ 

Steve still felt uneasy. He could hear her mischievous smile in her voice

“What? I thought you said you trusted me?!“

“I trust you to have my back during a fight. This, I'm not so sure.“ 

Natasha laughed. Not a good sign. She abruptly stopped, therefore causing Steve to stop. 

“Okay were here.“ Natasha sounded like she was moments away from bursting into laughter. It was amusing yet terribly frightening at the same time. “You know that empty room that I was talking about earlier.“

Steve nodded.

“I decorated it for you.“ Natasha pulled his blindfold off.

Steves jaw dropped. The room was painted an old brown color. The rest of the room was decked in household items from the thirties and forties. 

Natasha was now laughing.

“This is... wow. Did you do this all yourself?“

“With a little help from Vision. His knowledge of everything kind of helped.“

“Do you feel right at home old man?“

Steve looked at Natashas smile. He did. He always felt right at home with her. It didn't matter if he was in the wrong time period, he would go to any time period with her. But that was a conversation for another time.


	8. Fine!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha is injured, and Steve doesn’t want her to continue with their mission
> 
> On the run: they are together

“Don't lie to me. I know you have something.“ Natasha limped to get closer to him. Her green eyes bore into his.

“How do you know?“ 

“Because I am trained to know when people are lying. And you are!“

“Okay fine! Let's say I do have a lead.“

“You do.“ Natasha said flatly.

“You would still be in no shape to follow it.“ Steve crossed his arms.

“I sustained a minor injury. I can perfectly well still fight.“

Steve scoffed. “Natasha pounds of wreckage fell on your leg. Let it heal.“

“Just stay with Wanda in Scotland for the weekend. Sam and I will be fine.“

Natasha glared at him. “Yeah, and listen to Wanda going to the other room and take “secret“ phone calls with Vision.“

As much as Natahsa wanted to be stubborn. Steve was right. Her leg was already wanting to give way to the pressure. “Fine!“ she said with much reluctance.

“Fine?“ Steve asked, surprised.

“Fine.“


	9. Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve get flowers for Natasha on Valentine’s Day
> 
> Natasha thinks it the funniest thing ever
> 
> First Valentine’s Day on the run

“Flowers!“ Natasha laughed. “You got me flowers!“

Steve looked at her in immense confusion. “What's wrong with flowers? It's Valentine's day!“

“Yeah but. Flowers?!“

“Are you telling me you don't like flowers?“

“No,“ she said. “Thank you,“ she took the flowers from Steve. “They're great.“ Natasha laughed agin. She couldn't help it. He got her Flowers!

Suddenly Sam walked in. “What's up with her?“

“I got her flowers! Sam, do you like flowers.“ 

Sam poured himself some water. “Yeah, I mean who doesn't like flowers?“

Natasha calmed down, and looked at Steve. “Maybe you should give Sam the flowers. He would be a better girlfriend than me.“

Later that day, Natasha was working on their mission plans. Her flowers were lying next to her on the table.

“You know you have to put those in water right?“ Or else they're going to die.“

“Maybe that's what you want though.“ Steve looked actually mildly upset as he put the flowers in a vase.

“Oh Steve,“ it's not that I don't want the flowers. It's just that they are such a cliche. You got me flowers on Valentines day.“ Natasha barely said that without laughing.

“The idea is just so forign. I never thought I'd have a guy give me flowers on Valentines day.“

Steve looked relieved. “So that's what this is about.“

Natasha nodded. “The worst part is, it makes me want to do the most cliche thing ever.“

“Mmm, what is it?“

“I love you,“ She said.

“Yeah you're right that is really clicle.“ Natasha smacked him on the arm.

“I love you too.“


	10. Talks in the rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is sulking in the rain
> 
> Natasha joins him

“Is there a reason you're standing out here in the rain?“ Steve heard a voice quip from afar. He recognised it at once. Natasha.

“Yeah I was hoping to get superpowers from the rain.“

“I think you're a little too late for that super soldier.“

Steve smiled. “Yeah I think so too.“

“What's wrong?“ Natasha asked. She was still under shelter, probably avoiding the rain.

“Come here.“ Steve motioned for her to come stand in the rain with him. “I like to stand in the rain when I'm worried about something. It helps me think.“

“That's… strange.“ All the same Natahsa joined him in the rain. The raindrops fell down her hair. Slowly soaking.

“What are you worried about?“ She asked through the rain.

“It's Wanda. Her powers are so extraordinary, and scary I think for her. I don't know if we know the full extent of them.“

“So you're scared of her powers?“

“No, but I think she is. And I think that's worse.“

“Yeah,“ Natasha said. “Well have to fix that. When it's not raining.“ Natasha had to raise her voice slightly as the rain poured hareder.

“What's your problem with rain?“ Steve would think a trained assassin wouldn't be so squirmy in the rain.

“Nothing. It's just that if there is an option to be warm inside, or in the rain. I definitely chose inside.“

“Mmm.“ Steve had learned a new fact about the woman that was Natahasa. She didn't like rain.


End file.
